Hearth
by peachblossom0225
Summary: Post-War SasuSaku. Sasuke shows up unexpectedly, Sakura, as always, is willing to let him walk all over her. What she doesn't know is how deeply he loves her, and that his intentions are pure.
1. Chapter 1

Post-war SasuSaku /short story/ a way to get me back into writing

I don't own Naruto

rated M most likely

 **One- Introduction**

 _Saku_

"Sasuke...?!"

"Sakura. I need a place to stay." was certainly not what I expected Sasuke Uchiha to say when I opened the door this bright, Sunday morning. Alas, he surprised me. Sasuke Uchiha, at my door...after all this time? I couldn't breathe. My voice didn't work properly, and I couldn't help but get ensnared by the way the sun illuminated him, almost like he was a saint. As if. His surprisingly timid, yet annoyed voice snapped me out of my trance. In flesh and blood, standing on my front steps, was Sasuke Uchiha- and he had something to ask me. "Sakura…? I need a place to stay. Can I stay here? Naruto mentioned once that you have an extra room for guests…" Sasuke trailed off, sounding unsure and with a slight blush darkening his cheeks. There was no way he could avoid the look of disbelief on my face. What. The. Fuck. What I thought would be a calm, semi-lazy (as I had training and a lunch date with Naruto in the afternoon) Sunday, was certainly going to be a bit more...interesting.

"Hello to you too, Sasuke. I've been fine! Thank you _so_ much for asking." I snapped. He had been gone for _months_ on his journey. Granted, it was his journey of redemption, which I completely 100% understand his need to go on. My only issue is that he never sent me a message. Not once. And he has the NERVE to show up on my doorstep at 8am on a Sunday, the ONLY Sunday I have off from work this month? The only Sunday I can sleep in on. "I mean, you've been gone for what, 5 months without contacting me, and show up on my doorstep asking for a place to crash?! Why don't you go stay with Naruto, or Kakashi even? You clearly kept in contact with them more than me, despite...despite…"/Before he left on his journey the two grew close to one another. He would randomly pick her up from her graveyard shifts at the hospital, or he would show up unannounced at her small and homey apartment with her favorite foods, somehow knowing when she'd have had a bad day. Sasuke admitted that she is his most precious person. They spent the night before he left together. Not sexually, though. They stayed up late- laughing, crying (mostly only Sakura, but Sasuke let tears form in his eyes, and that was him crying in her book), and talking about everything and nothing... soaking each other in, almost like they were lovers and best friends. Sakura had known something was going to change./ I couldn't say it. I didn't want to throw his uncharacteristic vulnerability back in his face, months after the fact.

"Despite what, Sakura? Do you care to elaborate?" he asked sharply, that earlier apprehensiveness and embarrassment long gone.

"Well, despite the fact that we uh, you know, spentalotoftimetogetheranditmeantalot to me…" I whispered embarrassedly. I could feel the blush heating my cheeks. I couldn't look him in the eyes. Although I am usually extremely open with my feelings, I've learned it's best to keep my love for Sasuke to myself. He never was quite comfortable with my outright confessions.

/Sakura would keep her deep love for Sasuke hidden, as to not scare him away. She knew he had to atone for his sins, make his path pure once again, and also keep his precious people and all of Konoha safe. She knew she would be nothing more than a friend. She was simply one of his only family members, just like Naruto, Kakashi, and even Sai. She would support him on his voyage of redemption./

"Sakura," He sighed, running his hand down his face, covering a slight smirk "I only sent Kakashi messages, Naruto somehow coaxed Kakashi into telling him my whereabouts, I assume he used the Icha Icha books as leverage...although the dobe isn't that cunning alone...anyway, he sent me letters. Kakashi doesn't even know I'm home yet."

Without listening, I protested. "You knew where I liv-" I stopped short. Home...he said he's home. He said he's home and I'm the first person he's seen. Out of everyone, even our Hokage and former Sensei, Kakashi. I tried to fight the shy smile that was threatening to dissipate my angry demeanor. After months of being away, my house is the first place he's visited. I know I'm reading into things, since he appears in need of a shower or two, a hot meal, and a good nights sleep on a cozy bed. He knows I have it all on hand. He also knows I would never turn him down. It doesn't matter, though. He's using me, and I'll let him, as long as I get to spend time with him. It's worth it, and it always is. Afterall, he is my teammate, and that's what friends are there for, to help you when you need it. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "You can stay, I guess. Let me show you to your room."

 _Sasu_

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, _what_ am I doing? It was too late to back out, I already knocked on her door. Fuck. She's home, and she's going to answer the door. It's been 156 days since I left Konoha. 156 days since I've seen her weightless pink hair and her kind, yet determined green eyes. 156 days since I've used an actual shower...fuck me. It has also been 156 days since I left Sakura at the gates to Konoha with a poke on her forehead and a promise. A promise I have no clue how to keep. A promise i will try to keep. I need to make everything right. /Sasuke left her with a promise. He said he'd be back, and next time he left, she would leave with him. She asked if she could come with, she wanted to be there for him, frustratingly enough, she somehow knew he needed assurance that he never had to be alone again. He declined her, saying his sins had nothing to do with her...at this time. Afterall, he did try to kill her./ First, though, I need a goddamn shower, and I need to see her. Why do I need to see her? Why is it that this annoyingly stubborn, smart, brave, eternally kind, girl, no...woman, is constantly on my mind? I can't stop pacing the porch as I wait for her to answer the door. What is taking so long? I knocked a whole 46 seconds ago, a kunoichi should be to the door within 20 seconds, 35 if she is sleeping. Maybe she IS sleeping…

"Sasuke…?!"

"Sakura." I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. "I need a place to stay."

 **AN:**

Hello all! It's me, Peach! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I'm kinda a lazy p.o.s sometimes. I've been having major writers block. This lol story is a way to get my creative juices flowing..I have no outline or anything, so this story is just coming out as I come up with it. I don't have a beta or anyone to read over my work, so I'm sorry if it's confusing. Don't worry! There will be more of Sasukes views in the upcoming chapters. ;) please review!

As always, much love!

-peach


	2. Chapter two (revised a bit)

**Two**

 _SASU_

"Strip down here." Sakura ordered. From my place just inside her household door, I could not help but immediately halt. I could feel my jaw drop. Sighing and quickly looking away, she elaborated. "Sasuke. You look like shit. You are a mess. You're full of mud, stinky, and to top it all off, I just cleaned my house last night. So please. Take off those filthy _rags_ , and I'll show you to your room." The tips of her ears were dusted in a light rose, as were her cheeks. Was it because she was upset, or because of the implications that her telling me to strip could provoke, had she not elaborated? "I'm sure all your clothes are dirty, I think I might have something sitting around that'll fit you…" she trailed off, or I stopped listening. "Hn." was all I could manage to say. If I opened my mouth further, I could not guarantee that I wouldn't be harsh with her. Who's clothing would I be wearing what man would she-, no, what man would DARE to stay in her home? Her home is off limits. Sakura is off limits. I would have to have a little chat with whoever decided to stay here. I'll have to somehow get her to tell me who was here last. Almost as if she was reading my mind, the next words out of her mouth answered my questions.

"...Naruto was here about a week or so ago" she smiled slightly, and my previous rage and determination to beat the man who stayed in her home to a pulp was _slightly_ forgotten. The dobe was in for a beating. Didn't he have his own place to stay? More importantly, I was stuck wondering about the fact that her small, wistful smile affected me so much. Gods, what is happening to me? Tuning back in from my inner ramblings, she continued on with her little anecdote. "Hinata had just left for a diplomatic mission to Suna, and he claimed the "house was too empty without her warmth", and he didn't want to stay there alone...he was soo mopey. It was kind of cute, actually." She giggled, and with that, it was back to Serious Sakura. "Leave your pack by the door, I'll get your laundry started. You know where the bathroom is. There should be towels and washcloths in the cabinet next to the sink. Your room is the first left in the hallway, there's fresh linens and everything. I'll leave Naruto's clothes outside of the door, for when you're done. After that, we're having tea. Did you eat already? Well...we don't have to have tea, I'm sure you're tired and all, since you've been travelling so long…" She trailed off, looking slightly unsure. The entire time she was talking, I was just staring. It was quite amusing, how quick she could go from rambling about Naruto, to bossing me around like a wife would to her husband, to being shy and unsure. I didn't like that Sakura, the one without confidence. It reminded me of the times in which I had made her think she was anything less than strong and important. I didn't understand what she could be unsure about, though. Of course I want to spend time with her.

Without a thought, I found myself raising my hand to poke her forehead. "Sakura...thank you". As I walked away, I wasn't sure if i could hear a slight gasp, or if it was just my imagination hoping so. On my way down the hall to the bathroom, I stopped in front of the room that was to be mine for the next couple of days/weeks/months. How many men has she helped? Does she boss them around like she did with me? Does she demand that they have tea together, and then become shy after? Does she was their laundry as well? I hoped these small little things were only for me, but I could not be mad at her if they werent. Sakura is a caring and affectionate person by nature, and she would never turn down a comrade in need of help.

 _SAKU_

It was hard to believe that Sasuke was here in the flesh, I mean, he had been gone only for 5-ish months, but he never told me when he would be back, or really if he planned on coming back. It crushed me. When he left, he did say he would take me with him next time he came to the village, however, he was extremely vague on when that would be. Knowing him, it could have been years before he returned. Then again, he proved me wrong by returning here. On top of that he returned to me before seeing anyone else. Why did he come to my house rather than seeing Kakashi sensei? Perhaps he needed healing of some form.

"Sakura." a deep voice broke my internal musings, making me drop the mug I was grabbing from the cupboard.

"OH! Sasuke, I didn't realize you were already out of the shower, what kind of tea would you like? I have camomile with lavender, irish breakfast tea, or jasmine. I can run out and get a different kind if none of these are to your liking…" UGH why does this always happen to me around him? I am always a nervous blubbering fool and it drives me crazy. He must think I'm insane.

"Tch, you're a kunoichi, you should be more aware of your surroundings, Sakura. Camomile is fine." Sasuke reprimanded as he walked further into my tiny little alcove of a kitchen.

"Are you sure? I know you like matcha the best. I'm fresh out, actually…." Nervously I began rummaging through my fridge. "As for food, I have some rice, some fruits, and I know for a fact that I have some dried cuttlefish somewhere. Are you hungry, Sasuke-kun? I don't have much- today is my grocery day."

"...Sakura, how can such a renowned healer only have leftover rice and dried fish in her house? We'll go shopping. At the very least, I can cook in return for your letting me stay here."

I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks. Not only was he teasingly reprimanding me, but he also was offering to cook for me, too? Run my errands with me? Before I even had time to respond, I felt Sasuke's presence right behind me. "Annoying girl, do you even eat?" Leaning over my crouched form into my fridge he picked up an old soggy looking stalk of celery and tossed it on the kitchen counter. "Lets go, we'll go shopping now."

In a sudden bit of clarity, I could only see two issues with our little outing. "Sasuke-kun, what about letting Kakashi know you're here? And Naruto? If he finds out from someone that you're here, he won't shut up for daaaays. I mean it! When I left for a mission without saying goodbye he cold shouldered me for two weeks after I got back. Of course, he came burling into my house the moment I returned. I suspect he just wanted to know I was okay." I said with a light giggle. "He then turned up his nose and stormed out of the door he just threw open. Didn't even say a word!"

"Hn. The dobe can come to me if he has an issue with my being here. I'm not his boyfriend. I don't have to come to him right away any time I step foot in this village. As for the old man, I suppose we'll stop on the way to the market. The guards probably told him I'm back the thirty seconds after I stepped through the gates."

In the short hour and a half that Sasuke has been back, I've noticed a change in him. What happened in those months he was gone? I can almost feel the lighter aura coming from him, when once, in his presence, all I could feel was his self loathing and bitterness towards the world. Maybe he found love on his travels? Oh my god...maybe he has a girlfriend and she's helping him restore the clan? Or maybe he found out he is terminally ill and decided to live his life to the fullest? One thing I know for certain, I would not take this new, lighter Sasuke for granted. I mean, for the most part he has always been more open with me, but today, it's like he has let down all of his walls with me. A slight poke on my arm snapped me out of my ramblings. "Sakura, what's going on with you today? You're out of it. You should see Tsunade."

"I'm fine, Sasuke-kun. I guess I'm still processing the fact that you're, well, here. I expected you to be away much longer than this...I missed you." I said, gathering my cardigan, wallet, and my keys. We should get a move on, the market will be getting busier this time of day, and we want the best options. Tally-ho!" And with that, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of my little slice of heaven and into the bright midday sun of a calm Spring day. Instead of taking his hand out of my grasp like I expected him to, he grabbed my own and gave it a light squeeze before dropping it to my side. The blush that adorned my face was out of my control. Why is it that the simplest gestures caused me to spiral into a mess of emotions? We walked lazily to the Hokage tower, soaking in the first real day of sunshine and temperatures above 45° that Konoha has seen in about three months. Sasuke's shoulder would occasionally brush mine as we avoided the bustling citizens wandering the streets. It might have been because Sasuke was here at my side,walking close enough that our hands were touching, but I felt as though everyone and their mother was out today, and they were all staring at us.

The trip to see Kakashi-sensei wasn't as momentous as I had thought it would be. As Sasuke said, Kakashi already knew of his return.

"Ah Sakura! My favorite student! To what do I owe this visit?! And Sasuke too?" His eyes crinkled up above his ever present face mask. "Is there some love advice you two are in need of? I can lend you a copy of my Icha Icha books!"

With a glint in my eye I was about ready to throw one of the many stacks of papers on his desk to the ground. "Actually, _Sensei_ ," I said with a sarcastic sneer, "Sasuke just stopped by to let you know he has returned to the village for the time being."

"Ah yes, I knew the minute he walked past the gates. As you know, we just got new and improved security systems that can help detect chakra signatures from 5 miles away! Although I am happy to see you two...I was getting a bit bored with all the paperwork here. Heh. Are you sure you don't need those books? Could you maybe tell Shizune that you need them anyway? If you don't I can take them off your hands...please? Sakura, my favorite! I need just a tiny tiny break from all of this dreadful Hokage business, and she's taken that one escape away from me! She trusts you! She'd tell you where she's hidden them in a heartbeat!"

"Sasuke," I whispered, "We need to leave. Now. It'll only get worse from here…"

"Some Hokage you are, old man. Lets go, Sakura."

"No! Don't go! Unless...are you going to get my books?!"

As we quickly made our way out of the Hokage Tower I made sure to stop by Shizune's office.

"He's getting worse, Shizune. He's up to his neck in paperwork. Maybe offer Icha Icha Paradise as a reward for getting some of his work done?"

"Sakura! Sasuke-san! Was it that bad? When I left him about twenty minutes ago he was doing alright…." The poor girl...she got stuck with two Hokages who hated paperwork. One who had a drinking problem, and the newest one who had an addiction to his porn books. I could see the wrinkles from stress forming on her forehead. I sure dodged a bullet with that one, as Kakashi asked me to be his assistant when he first got elected into office.

"Yeah, Shizune, it was that bad. Anyway, we're off. Lots of things to do, places to be, horny Hokages to avoid….you know, the usual!" with that I dragged a stunned Sasuke out of the doors and into the crowded streets. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and stared at me with wide onyx eyes.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"Honestly Sasuke, I'm not too sure myself. He's usually not this bad. Shizune always takes his books away for a little bit to try to goad him into working. He sets up elaborate schemes to get them from her. It kinda feels like we stepped into an alternate dimension for a bit, right?" I said, tiredly. "Let's get to the market. I could really use a quick cup of coffee and maybe a light snack while we shop. And to forget about whatever _that_ was.

 _SASU_

As we walked through the village together, I couldn't help but glance at the pink haired girl-no, woman, next to me. The years have been kind to her, and although we are still young, we have all been through so much. The young woman next to me is far different from the girl I knew before I left. Once upon a time, she was a tall, gangly little thing with bright green eyes, and a forehead too big for her face. Now, at almost 20, she's grown into that forehead, her eyes still that bright, spring green despite all that she has seen.

"Sakura, you're short." I stated. She used to be taller than me. Now, she only comes up to my neck.

With widened eyes and a flustered expression, Sakura responded a little too quickly to hide her shock at my observation. "Wha?! No I'm not! I'm average height, thank you very much! You-you're too tall!"

"Hn." I said, looking away. "It's cute though.." I muttered into the breeze without a thought. I could feel the tips of my ears burning. Why is it that these thoughts come so easily to my brain? With a sigh, I couldn't help but wish that I was able to suppress them more.

"HUH? What was that Sasuke-kun? Do you care to repeat it? I am not short! Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Sakura. Shut up." I said, ruffling her hair, a slight smirk forming at the corners of my mouth. With a pout, she stomped off in the direction of the coffee shop closest to the market. "Annoying" I muttered to myself more than anyone. With a headstart to the little cafe ahead of us, I had to jog a bit to catch up. The place must have been newly built after Pein's invasion. As the old Konoha had hardly any cafes. The only one being an old teahouse that hardly had any visitors. This place, however, had a new, yet homey feel to it, with large glass windows allowing the bright sun in, little tables inside of a delicate white fence surrounding the small patio, and green plants hanging everywhere. I could see Sakura spending her time here when she wasn't working at the hospital, training, or reining in Naruto's crazy antics.

I just got to her in time for us to order our drinks. Sakura ordering a chai tea with extra cinnamon, and a raspberry danish was no surprise to me. The girl had an insatiable sweet tooth, which was one thing that never changed throughout our childhood.

"Sasuke-kun, did you want anything? My treat!" Her previous annoyance with me seemed to be forgotten.

"I'll take an iced coffee, no sugar, and room for cream. I'll find us somewhere to sit."

"Hm, okay! Somewhere by a window, please!"

For some reason, I felt light today. The biggest part due to Sakura's presence. She made me feel calm, despite all of the worries floating in my head. I knew the moment I decided to come back to the village that I would ask her to leave with me, but I didn't know how she would answer. Perhaps she has decided that she's needed in the village, working at the hospital. She mentioned, one brisque fall evening before I left, that she wanted to open up a mental health ward for orphaned children. It was one of those nights where I found myself unable to leave her presence, although I couldn't place why. Now, after months of being away I could finally realize it. Her presence was something I could no longer be without for more than necessary. Her smile was something I wished to see every day. The way she blushed and looked away smiling when she caught me staring, like just now, was something that comforted me on my travels. Sakura Haruno had loved me for a long time. I came to realize I've loved her just as long. The avenger in me shoved those feelings so far into the recesses of my soul for most of my life. The darkness shrouded so much love from my precious people, and I was blinded. Sakura deserves better than me, but I made an unspoken promise to her, and to myself that day five months ago. I promised to be a man worthy of the love she has curated for years. To be worthy of _her._ However, that didn't stop me from wondering, did she still want to travel with me? Did she still love me the way she did, all those years ago? My mind was heavy with the thoughts that she may not want that, or me, any longer. After all, I have left her behind so many times before

"Sasuke-kun! What should we make for lunch? I was thinking some sukiyaki? Or we could keep it simple and do miso soup and rice?"

"Sukiyaki sounds nice, lets go check Mr. Yuashi's stand for the vegetables. He always has the best selection."

"Ah, Sasuke, he's in the hospital currently...nothing to serious! Just a simple case of pneumonia...but I don't think his wife was able to run the stand alone. Mrs. Uzuko however, has a nice stand as well. She grows all of her vegetables in a little garden outside of the village! That's where I usually get your tomatoes from. She actually gave me a small cherry tomato plant since I was constantly buying them."

"Hn, let's go there then. It seems as though more is changing in the village since i've been gone. What else is new, besides the coffee shop?"

"Well, since the war ended, we were able to hire contractors from other villages to help us get back on our feet after the invasion. Beforehand, we didn't have the manpower to spare anyone for those projects, and we couldn't ask anyone from other smaller villages for help, since they were all trying to stay safe from Madara and all that was happening. There has been an influx of small shops opening up now since we have more space. It's been really cool, actually. Civilians from other villages have been moving here to try and expand their businesses, and it's greatly improved our trade with different nations. Just recently, I found a new plant shop that opened up near the old Uchiha district. His name is Sechi and he's from Suna. Oh my gods, Sasuke! He has some amazing herbs and plants that can only grow in the hot desert environment! I made a really cool salve that can help with sunstroke. The leafs can also be used to cure vomiting and heartburn. He also-sorry, am I rambling? I'm rambling. Anyway, the village always seems to be growing these days. It makes me happy."

Sakura could talk for hours, and when that used to annoy me, I now found myself being pulled in by every word she said. I realized I hadn't said anything since she stopped talking 45 seconds ago. She would probably take that as me not wanting to talk, solidifying her thought that I would presumably be annoyed by her ramblings. "The relationships between Hidden Villages and smaller ones alike seem to be strengthening. THings within the shinobi world are changing. That gives me hope. Thank you, Sakura, for telling me.I would like to see that shop sometime, but for now... Let's get our ingredients and go home, I'm getting hungry." With that, I grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the small line in front of the produce stand so we could finally get back to the solace of her small apartment.

 _SAKU_

Never in my life did I expect Sasuke to be such a proficient chef. The minute we arrived back to my house, he was a tornado of efficiency in the kitchen. Somehow, he managed to find everything he needed without any help.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"No."

"Not even cutting the vegetables?"

"No, Sakura, just go do whatever. I'll call you when the food is ready."

. . .

"Actually, do you have any sake? I didn't see any in your cabinets. That would go well with this dish."

"Hah! You're really asking me, the Fifth Hokage's apprentice, if I have any sake? Of course I do! You don't train under Tsunade-shishou and not learn to have sake on deck, just in case. That woman would tear my house apart looking for some if Shizune even took it away from her for more than two days."

"Off you go, then."

With that, I was dismissed from the kitchen. Sasuke really seemed different, like there was a burden lifted off his chest. My earlier thought of him having a woman outside of the village floated through my mind, but I decided that he wouldn't have held my hand earlier if he had someone else. I know with my heart that Sasuke is loyal to those he considers his precious people through and through. Although his past actions may contradict that, he isn't leading a path of redemption for no reason. While Sasuke was busy cooking our lunch, I got to organizing a box of old pictures that my mother had dropped of the day before. As I was shuffling through them, I came across a picture of Team Seven in the Land of Waves. A picture I completely forgot taking. It was our first big mission, and we didn't even know it at that point. It's crazy how time has passed, how each of us has persevered against all odds. Although we don't always get to see each other at the same time, what with Sasuke traveling, Naruto being with Hinata, and Kakashi being the Hokage, that family tie will forever be there. Those are my boys and they always will be. Lost in my reminiscing, I didn't hear Sasuke come up behind me until he was crouched down behind me, looking at the picture in my hand, his breath warm on my ear.

"We were such spring babies then. We had no clue how big of an opponent we would be facing with Zabuza and Haku. We didn't know of the trails we would all have to face in the coming years."

Gasping, I dropped the picture. "Geeze, Sasuke-kun, can't you make some noise when you're walking around? But yeah, we had no clue then...I remember you being so unwilling to take that picture. Actually, this is the first time I've seen it. After that mission, I didn't even bring my camera with me anymore. I completely forgot about it. My mom must have developed the pictures for me...I would have liked to have this when you were gone."

"Why's that?

"So I could look back on times that were simpler. Times when you were still here. I now understand why you left, however I still don't think it was the right choice. Part of me is greatful, still. Without your leaving, I think I would have stayed stuck in my old ways. Relying on you and Naruto to protect me…"

"I'm sorry Sakura. You deserved better than that. But I'm glad you're stronger because of food is ready. Let's go eat." he said as he pulled on a lock of my hair. "It's grown out a bit, I like it at this length. It suits you well."

With a slight blush, I made to get up, but not before Sasuke held out his sole hand to help me up from my position on the floor.

"Thank you. For being here, and for making lunch. Sasuke...if you don't mind me asking...how'd you cut the vegetables and tofu with one hand?"

"Simple, I summoned a hand made from my susanoo."

"Sasuke-kun, you're ridiculous. I would have helped, you know."

"Hn. Too bad." he said with the slight smile he's only shown in my presence.

The food was better than I expected. Not only was he confident in the battle field, but he was in the kitchen as well. Was this man skilled in every aspect of life? My imagination got the best of me as I envisioned coming home from a long day to a shirtless Sasuke, adorned with the lemon printed apron I keep hanging up in the kitchen, inviting me to the bedroom...in this fantasy, he cooked me a lavish breakfast in bed, and he was the dessert. The blush that covered my face was impossible to hide.

"Sakura, is everything alright? You're flushed."

"Ha! Haa..yeah, I'm fine! Must be the sake getting to me. Although I know how to handle my alcohol, it doesn't stop me from getting blushed really easily!" I lied through a sip of said sake. "This is amazing, Sasuke. Is there anything you can't do?" I let my inner thought slip out, despite my wish to keep those thoughts strictly to myself. Perhaps the alcohol was getting to me more than usual.

"Hn, you'll just have to find out." Voiced the smirking Uchiha from behind his own cup of sake, the somehow deeper vibrato of his voice cascading across the table. What exactly that meant, I wasn't sure of, and I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine.

 **Authors Note:**

Hey everyone! I am so so so so soooososososoo sorry to keep you all waiting. I really don't have a good excuse, just know that I'm trying my best! I work full time and have been doing some self taught lessons on Korean language, and also online math courses. It takes up more time than intended. This story is probably going to be longer than I intended, yay! Its set right before Sakura's 20th birthday, so there isn't a huge gap from after the war. About a year or so. I'm trying to keep this as canon as possible, so if Sasuke is OOC please let me know! I find his character difficult for me to write. I'm trying to portray him as less burdened by his sins, since he is atoning for them. That does not mean that they won't make a show in this story, though! I also want to apologise for any grammar mistakes or anything like that. Believe it or not, I used to be a much more proficient story teller, but when you're a Conservation and Environmental Science major (intended), you don't often get to do creative writing. So my entire high school and college life has pretty much been dominated by book reports/ general reports...ANYWAY! I am rambling. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review/like/follow. Your support is appreciated. I also hope to update Everlasting Inferno soon! It's been over a year since I updated that story, but that's because I am actually planning out the plot and major aspects to that story, where as this one is more on a flow, just writing and reviewing what I wrote as I write it.

MUCH LOVE!

-Peach


End file.
